Craig Hsiao
Craig, a character in the Endless Summer series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Craig has short spiky black hair, amber eyes and fair skin. He wears an orange and white varsity jacket with a gray shirt underneath. In Raj's and Zahra's Ember of Hope vision, he wears a blue pocketed jacket underneath a white V-neck shirt. Personality Craig originally started out as a stereotypical jock. He was very immature, expected everyone to respect him and Sean, and disliked Grace because of her nerdiness. As the story progresses, it is shown that he does care about others and is willing to protect the group. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We’ve All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire * Chapter 10: No Escape * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This * Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let’s Promise We’ll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now * Chapter 14: You Can’t Promise Anything Anymore * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us * Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me Relationships Your Character Craig originally doesn't like Your Character. He gets mad at the college student for not knowing who Sean is even though he is the star quarterback of his/her college's football team. As the story progresses, he starts to warm up to your character. He will compliment you when necessary and will occasionally go with your ideas. Sean Craig is on the football team with Sean, and has a lot of respect for him. In Chapter 1, he will get angry at you because you don't know that Sean is the star quarterback. He will always try and defend Sean, and as shown in Book 3, Chapter 12, he believes he sometimes drags Sean down. Zahra Craig and Zahra dated in their Freshman year. Back then, Craig was nerdy and enjoyed playing online computer games such as World of Warcraft with Zahra. After Craig got interested in football and started going to frat parties, Zahra felt abandoned and they broke up. When they're talking now, they're mostly arguing about unnecessary things. In Book 2, the MC can choose to fuel their romance by encouraging Craig to talk to a worried Zahra when Quinn is on the brink of death, and setting up a games console for them to relive old memories. In Book 3, Craig will worry about Zahra when he finds out no-one knows her whereabouts and hopes that she's alive. He was shown to be truly devastated when Zahra faked her death, and declares he will avenge her. He will attack Vaanu when he appears, believing him to be responsible for Zahra's death, but calms down when Vaanu presents him with his Ember of Hope, and then declares his love for Zahra, rushing over to her when she turns out to be alive and kissing her if their relationship is good enough. In the Vaanu Ending, they are shown to be watching Rourke's court case together, implying they have resumed their relationship. Gallery Other Looks Craig Arachnids.png|In an Arachnid suit Craig Arachnids2.png|As an Arachnid soldier CraigNewLookESBook3.jpg|Craig's look in Ember of Hope vision Miscellaneous Idol_9.png|Craig's Catalyst Idol (Ursa) Salvaged_Ring.jpeg|Craig's Ember of Hope (salvaged ring) ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|Character Inspiration from PB Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 ESGangwithanothwrMaleMC.jpg|Es Group Pic Version # 3 Trivia * When you first meet Craig, he has a negative opinion about you. Only he, Aleister and Zahra have a negative opinion towards you. Everyone else is at neutral or better. * Although Sean dreams of going pro with Craig, Craig doesn't think he'll be drafted. His Catalyst Idol and Ember of Hope confirm this. * His football position is Offensive Guard and he uses the #68. * His Hadean Zodiac sign is Ursa, the Bear. ** It is not specified if the Hadean sign is Ursa Major, the Great Bear, or Ursa Minor, the Little Bear, both of which are adjacent to Draco in the sky. * In Book 1, Chapter 7, it is confirmed that he is Taiwanese-American. * In Book 1, Chapter 10, when Your Character finds IRIS, Craig starts shouting a bunch of different names trying to guess her identity; all the names he shouts out are some of the writers from Pixelberry. ** He says, "Kara! Megan! Jennifer! Jessica! Kathleen! Coco! Wendy!" * Jake calls him "Drax" because of his strength. * During his Freshman Year, Craig had a bowlcut and also wore glasses. * The Ursa Catalyst Idol reveals the true reason for Craig's excessive (even by his standards) partying behavior during the trip. * His personality is based after the "dumb jock" stereotype. Because of this, Rourke has only given him a level 3 threat level. * He has a 6 year old brother named Joey who looks up to him as a role model. Craig will contact him if you let the group say goodbye to their loved ones in Book 2, Chapter 15. * His last name (蕭 in traditional Chinese, 肖 in simplified Chinese) can mean dejected, dreary, miserable, or mournful, befitting his depressing belief that he has no prospects back home after his rejection from the NFL. * Several fans consider Tetra to be his evil counterpart (dopplegänger) due to their formidable strength and low intelligence. * In Raj's vision in Book 3, Chapter 2, he makes a reference to Chris Winters from Hollywood U and the Red Carpet Diaries series. * His Ember of Hope shows him working as a game developer. * He has a habit of doing ridiculous things because he is dared too, including eating a rock and a mooning incident his sophomore year. * He is shown to be very bad at playing the guitar. Michelle immediately tells him to stop, with Estela adding on that no one knows what he's trying to play. * He has a tattoo of the word "YOLO" on his butt. * He hates weddings. * He believes Keanu Reeves is a vampire, claiming that he hasn't aged in twenty years. * The writing for the Zahra and Craig scenes are inspired by the song, Bury Me With It by Modest Mouse. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * Craig in alternate timelines: ** Craig (rather than Quinn) possesses the Heart's energy. ** Michelle and Craig are lovers. * He shares the same forename as Craig from It Lives Beneath. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:Catalyst Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid